A need exists for a flare ignition apparatus for controlling emissions that is environmentally friendly and does not need a pilot gas.
A need exists for a flare ignition apparatus that is portable and modular such that it can be used in various locations and is easily transported to those locations.
A need exists for a flare ignition apparatus that is contained within a water-tight enclosure such that the flare ignition apparatus will function under wet conditions.
A need exists for a flare ignition apparatus that is solar powered, thereby being better for the environment, reducing the need for the use of non-renewable fuels, and saving money.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.